My Immortal
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: What is Mineral Town's secret..? What do you do if you were given the Second Chance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course, Harvest Moon isn't mine.

A.N. I've been playing the 'game for the patient' for about four to five years now. And ever since I got to play the girl version (more friends of Mineral Town), I couldn't help but make a story out of it. Hahaha.. I just found the situations too normal that I had to make something up to make it more interesting to play. And the story I had in mind while playing now I write as fanfiction.

Btw, to avoid any confusion or puzzlement,** Toki** is the name of the main player here.

Disclaimer: **Bold**, _italic_, under-lined sentence and title borrowed from Evanessence's song, **_My Immortal_**.

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here…**_

* * *

**__**

_Holding hands they stood on Mother's Hill, lost in thoughts of forever._

_What was to become of them tomorrow? _

The question always came thought they already knew the answer to that. It was just too hard to accept the truth. All angles were seen and yet… they knew nothing would ever come out of it.

_What they were, was what and how they would always be. It was dreadful - it was tiring- but there was no choice. There was simply no escape._

_Many times they wondered -was there really life? Because if did seem that there was no death or end to their being, its as if all they did was exist. And awareness was their punishment._

_Punished; tormented. That's what they should think but every time they mirrored the other's eyes, they would rest and be at peace. They were each other's consolation._

_Spared. Mostly punished for some unknown reason but still, spared._

_They never occurred -they were just… there._

* * *

Was she, indeed - The Maker's favorite, just like a pastor told her? Maybe the clergyman misunderstood the whole situation. Her circumstance, she noticed, wasn't very… convenient. Toki wanted to give the Maker a little consideration for what happened to her but then she thought, He couldn't have miscalculated the future or time itself. Maybe He probably just didn't see her.

Toki know the Second Chance was her way out -her final take for a real life. But here she was again, just like where she was six years ago, waking up in the small wooden cottage of Mineral Town's Farm. It was six in the morning and she hated to know that it was easy to tell the time. Her body clock never did change; always kept in tune with all day's work. And very soon, she knew, Mayor would be at her door, greeting her for the first time. Toki was expecting, but she was still nervous. She knew how the Second Chance worked but how she to react in such an awkward situation? 'Meeting' the person you just had a conversation with two months ago?

Maybe it was a mistake to come back, but how could she not? So many parts of her were scattered in Mineral Town and she was desperate to have it all back. Even if it did mean getting hurt in the process. First of all, _he_ was still here, getting on with life without her. And where was _she_? If only she could turn back time, maybe…

Finally, Toki heard the polite knock on the door - it was the mayor. She kept her eyes closed and planned to continue her sleep. If there was one thing she promised herself she'd change, it was that she could not go with the flow, instead go against it. And as of now, she decided, she wouldn't meet the mayor.

* * *

A.N. Hope you guys leave a review if ever you read this… 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own harvest moon.

* * *

A.N. I may suck at this so... why am i still writing? Oh hell. Just want to.

**_Things to Remember:_**

**Toki** is the _mainplayer_ here.

* * *

**opressed by all**

**my childish fears**

* * *

Unlike her very first Spring, this one passed by just like a good breeze. Focusing on money-making and crops, the farm was growing very much in a fast rate. Toki never paused to take a rest or eat, she was driven to get her house at its largest scale by the end of the year. Trips to town were only composed of running to the Supermarket for some seeds. Aside from that, she never paid anyone any attention. She knew the townsfolk were curious as of who the new farmer was. She only left them with a blurred image of her, a quick breath of air towards the market.

So far, she's had only conversations with four people. Jeff, Thomas, Zack were the unavoidable people she had to talk to eventually. Though there was someone who caught her off guard. Maybe her chance of going against the flow was really working because for the very first time in her life, Toki could never forget the way Grey initiated to have a conversation with her. It simply left her speechless and bewildered. She kept asking herself, _how could this possibly happen?_ That day, she knew, would always be in her heart. It was a sign that fate wasn't really against her.

Toki stretched her sore muscles as she got up from bed. The smell of spring was slowly dissolving into a thick, heated smell of summer. From the cabin she could smell the glowing rays of the sun from outside. She managed to sell all her harvest yesterday and as much as she knew she could sleep in today, she decided to eat and check her mailbox. After eating a loaf of bread and downing a cup of warm milk, she went out of her house. She was surprised to be greeted by the familiar sun-tanned Kai with his purple bandana and that very familiar smirk on his face. Instead of a smile, she frowned at him. How could she have not remembered that she would greet him today?

"Hi, you must be the new farmer, eh?" he asked, giving her a slick smile.

Toki folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow. Deep down, she wanted to strangle this idiot. Thoughts of the past irritated her, the remembrance of his promises ticking on her nerves. If only Kai was aware of the resentment he caused her. But he didn't. So she decided to play along. "You must be really something," she told him, noticing the sarcastic tone of her voice when she spoke. "Going here just to announce your presence?"

Kai stared at her. The look of pride on his face faltered. He opened his mouth to speak but only a faint 'er' came out.

Toki wanted to smack herself. He hasn't told her that he was staying around for summer yet! Pity filled her chest as she stared at him. It wasn't like Kai to have a girl talk to him like that. If only he knew he could end up with a silly childish pink-haired shallow-brained idiot. "I'm sorry," she choked out after recovering from her suppressed laughter and thoughts. What to say, what to say? Now she really had to make up something up every time she would talk to someone. "I didn't mean to be so rude. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I guess…" She gave him a smile and lifted a hand. "Hi. I'm Toki. You are?"

"Toki," he repeated as they shook hands. "The name's Kai."

Toki felt herself having the longest handshake in the world. After giving his callused hand a squeeze, she forcibly slipped from his grasp. "Nice meeting you."

"You know what, I really feel comfortable around you," Kai suddenly blurted out, which shocked them both. He blushed and chuckled. "I mean, there's something about you. Its as if we've known each other for a very long time…"

It was supposed to be a pick-up line if they hadn't really met before. Toki could have slapped him in the face for coming up with something like that but she never could really read someone's mind and heart. What if Kai actually had really something sensitive inside that macho exterior of his? Well, Toki wasn't sure but she wasn't up for the flirting. "Right… So… You look like you'll be here for the rest of the summer, huh?"

Kai's eyes widened. "Whoah! How'd you know that!"

It was hard giving him the cold shoulder. He looked so cute and so… pathetic. If only he'd been some other kind of guy, the guy who didn't leave her now and then to pursue his selfish interests, she could have given him a whole lot more chances. But thinking of these things were confusing so Toki decided to give him a smile and a decent answer. Like she told herself, flirting wasn't her game anymore. "You look like you're the summer-kinda-guy."

Kai gave her a wink. "I do, don't I?"

Toki snickered. "Yeah, you do." She frowned a little. Wasn't he supposed to be leaving now? Isn't he supposed to just drop by and leave at once after he'd announced his arrival? Wasn't he supposed to be the show-off dickhead that he was? "Um… I gotta work. I can't invite you in, I don't have a living room or extra chairs yet…"

"You don't?"

Toki wanted to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue at him. "I said that, didn't I?"

Kai smiled at her. "Well guess what. I think I like you."

Having the long conversation with him was surprising enough. But why was he talking like that? Was he really supposed to say that? It caught her way off-guard that she took a step back. "Excuse me…?" What does that have to do without having extra chairs…?

Kai laughed and grinned at her. "Look. I _meant_ that. Its not everyday I get to meet someone as unpredictable such as yourself. I mean, all the women here are…" He paused and shook his head instead. "I gotta get back to the store. Its beside Zack's house." Finally, he turned to leave. "You come by and eat some pizza with me, okay? My treat."

"If I have the time."

"You _will_ have the time," Kai said. "At least give your summer to me."

Now Toki did roll her eyes. Kai was definitely too male. "Whatever, summer boy. Thanks for dropping by."

"No, thank you," he said before taking his exit.

Watching him leave, she was thankful that the purple bandana was finally out of sight. Toki shook her head and went to her mailbox. Thankfully, she had a small package inside. With relaxed fingers she opened it and found a ring. Her eyes widened. _Again_? She wore it on her left hand and stared at it. She had so many rings before but this one that comes specifically from the mailbox very much rattled her. She never got to figure out who gave her the ring before. Who would do it again? A smile only crept her lips. Was it possible someone really was in to her after all these years? She only could laugh at her absurdity.

Beside the package was an envelope. She opened it and saw it was a letter from the Clinic. With now trembling hands and a pounding heart, she tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter inside.

_Miss Toki,_

_I have noticed that you're working too hard in that farm of yours. You should at least have a check up to make sure you're physically stable._

_I suggest you visit here and I'll give you a personal check up. Remember that you're always welcome here._

_Doctor_

Before she got to put the letter in her cabinet, it was left on the grass where she stood.

* * *

Toki was highly aware of her raging heart. She could clearly hear the drumming with her ears and every pound made each step she took weak and wavered. She passed by the Supermarket, the only place where she really did talk to people and finally, she could read the signboard of the hospital from a few meters.

She didn't know what the letter really said but the fact that the Doctor took time to write it for her and have it mailed brought back familiar wild heart beats. She felt like floating, wanting and desiring him. She ached to come close to where he was and if she could only muster her scattered emotions into one brave step, she could finally come close to where he was. Right now she envisioned him on his desk, reading and analyzing facts about medical herbs and poisonous mushrooms. He would be there, as if waiting, and when she would stop by, he would flash her a smile that he only ever gave to her…

"Toki?" a deep yet concerned voice asked from behind her.

Her palpitating heart suddenly reversed its process. Instead of running a race, it beat ever so slowly, each pound vibrating through her whole body. She turned around and saw those beautiful blue eyes staring at her with so much… care. Once their eyes locked, his shy persona quickly nodded down, the word UMA blocking their eye contact. The corner of Toki's lips lifted into a smile. "Hi, Grey."

"A-are you okay?" he asked, raising his head, following where her gaze had been. "Maybe you're not. Is that why you're going to the hospital?"

Toki found herself chuckling. "Oh no! I'm not sick. Actually, I'm on my way to… the Church." What a lie. She knew that she only wanted to go and see the Doctor. But there was something about seeing Grey that changed her mind. "Want to come with me?" And she said she wasn't up for flirting.

Grey shrugged.

"How's Saibara-sensei?" she asked and regretted it immediately. Oh my. No one ever got to call his Grandpa Saibara-sensei except for him! If only she tell him that she and the old man used to be close. "Sensei, he's your sensei, right?"

Grey, it seems, wasn't affected at all. "He's doing good. But that man is rough." His gaze lifted before them. "Here we are. You going to confess a little sin to Carter?"

Toki smiled and shook her head. "Just want some peace and quiet with no animal odor around." That had him smiling. She watched as he silently opened the doors for her and she never felt more nervous as he trailed behind her. And he sat only a few inches beside her. Gods… why was she thinking that he liked her?

Carter was nowhere in the church and Toki knew he was inside the confession box.

"I bet Carter is sleeping now," Toki whispered.

Grey snorted. "You should wake him up with that confession, Toki."

"Oh come on. We both know no one confesses here. What sin is to commit here anyway?" The last sentence, Toki knew, sounded a bit too harsh for her own ears. She hoped he didn't pick up on her tone. She then noticed he kept his gaze down on the space between them. Then she noticed that he held his gaze on the shining ring on her finger. "I got it from my mailbox today. Isn't it pretty?"

"It looks good on you," he whispered.

"Thanks," she replied.

* * *

They finally separated. If she hadn't reminded him that Saibara was strict about time, he probably would have chosen to stay and chat with her. She stepped outside the church and found Carter standing on the entrance. "Good day, preacher."

Carter gave her his bright smile. "Good day to you too, Toki-san." He gave her a knowing grin. "I wasn't sleeping in the confession box. I was behind the church meditating." He chuckled.

Toki blushed. "I was just joking. Waiting for Stu and May?"

Carter nodded. "I see that you are aware of what is going around town though you don't go out much."

"Of course," she said, breaking her gaze from him. "Excuse me," she said, returning back to the Church, only going behind the bushes. It didn't take long for her to find the small hut. A smile broke on her lips as she heard small murmurs echoing inside it. They were probably having arguments again about colors and stuff. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a small voice asked.

"Its Toki," she said.

The door opened and she stepped inside. They were around the room, staring at her. They greeted her with a smile.

"Hi kids," she teased. "I was wondering if you guys could help me. I'd be planting a lot of pineapples this summer."

Aqua nodded. "Of course, Toki! I'm glad you visited us!"

"And of course…" she said, taking her rucksack off her shoulders. "I packed this last night so I wasn't to forget." She pulled out the contents of her bag.

The Harvest Sprites squealed in delight for the eight boxes of floor the human brought for them.

* * *

Toki took the Rose Square route so that she wouldn't pass by any houses and neighbors. The Sprites begged her not to go too soon; they still wanted her to tell stories about the city but Toki knew that she had to go back to the farm soon. Before, she used to love the every twenty-ninth of each season because there were no chores anymore. But now, she wasn't very happy at all. Because she knew she would be able to kill anything except time itself.

She passed by the Yodel Farm, then the Chicken Farm and Saibara-sensei's house. The shops were closed. And damn, she needed to get rid of her respect for the old man. 'Sensei' was exclusively for Grey right now.

_Grey_…

As she entered her farm, she finally remembered she had some chickens and cows to feed.

* * *

A.N. If you read this, please review! just a little for me, please! > ;


End file.
